destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako
|car=1999 Ford Mustang |number=#03 |pre= |threewords=Quiet, Experienced, Professional |likes= |dislikes=Cadence }} Mako is a playable character in . Description He drives a 1999 Ford Mustang, and his number is #03. Mako is the champion of South Central. Plot Mako made his name in the world of rallying and has been driving longer than some of the DD competitors have been alive. A respected and proud driver, Mako is a genius behind the wheel. The only blot on his first DD season, in which Cadence ran him into the ground in almost all of the races. A rally expert from Glasgow, Scotland, Mako has spent nearly thirty years in racing – dating back to his humble beginnings racing tractors! Having driven in just about every rally championship in the world, Mako has a reputation for being a tough, uncompromising competitor – not to mention a fast one. His manner is usually gruff, bordering on rude. Much of this, however, can be put down to an acute sense of unease amongst people – painfully shy, he is much more at home with his machines. Now approaching the twilight of his career, he may not be as fast as he once was, and the younger, faster stars of the rally scene have started to overtake him. Mako, however, is not just a thorough professional, he’s also addicted to racing, and when an opportunity to join the FDA arose, he jumped at the chance. With DD racing continuing to rise in popularity, his new career marks an ‘Indian summer’ for Mako. Never before has he been in such a high profile series, and he intends to make the most of it, his hard nosed racing style, combined with his sublime skills, ideally suited to the combative nature of the sport. Somewhat withdrawn and quiet, Mako has few fans, refusing to pander to the ‘cult of personality’ that dominates the coverage of DD events. Instead he quietly works away in the background, conducting his craft with his usual degree of skill and dedication, bringing the car home race after race in good positions – a worthy achievement in itself. Respected by nearly all the drivers in the pit, Mako’s only real enemy is the young Canadian driver Cadence, who, in his first season, eliminated Mako from every single round of the DD series bar one. Infuriated by this uncharacteristic black mark on his career, Mako, a tenacious and focused man who bears a grudge with a vengeance, is going to make sure Cadence pays. If the Canadian really does enjoy pain so much – then Mako will be more than happy to oblige… Ending Having won the DD title and with Cadence dead, Mako, the eldest in the field, decided it was time to retire. Hanging up his gloves, he returned to Scotland, his farm, tractors and his wife. But for how long? They both know how bored he gets... and nobody said he'd retired for good, right...? Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas